When What Was Only a Dream, Becomes Reality
by josiahyb99
Summary: Basically my version of season 4. -No Wa -Cisco was in charge -Barry remains crazy for a longer period of time. All rights go to Cw, Flash and google images
1. Chapter 1: Removed From The Speed Force

_"Ah, Wests, so glad you could make it,"_ Cisco said with excitement in his voice for what they were about to do.

 _"What are we doing here, Cisco?"_ Joe asked, as him and Wally followed Cisco to some devise covered with a sheet. In front of the device were cones on both sides that seemed to be a border for a path, and a little cylindrical object in the center.

" _Well we've had good luck here before. Maybe we could have it again,"_ Cisco says turning to them with hope evident in his tone.

Curious, Joe asked, _"what do you mean we?"_ After he phrased the question, they all heard footsteps coming from behind them.

" _Hey Joe,"_ Caitlin says sheepishly, slowly walking up to them. She's still a little nervous to be around the people that she helped Savitar hurt.

Joe turned back to Cisco _"what is she doing here?"_

"She's here to help. She's just Caitlin now. No more Killer Frost," Cisco responds, all seriousness.

Joe seems a little hesitant to accept her, but Caitlin takes a chance and walks even closer to the man. _"Joe, I know I can never apologize enough for what I did to Cecile. But I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday."_

 _"Welcome back,"_ he say pulling Caitlin into a warm hug. Joe walks back to Cisco. _"You better be right about this."_

Placing a hand on Joe's shoulder with a confident grin on his face, Cisco replies, _"I am."_ He then walks up to the hidden device and pulls the sheet off. _"In the spirit of old friends, I thought we should pull this baby out. The Speed Force Bazooka. I made a few modifications as Captain Solo might say."_ Cisco strokes the side of it with his hand, while looking back towards everyone. _"let's bring our boy home."_

 _"Cisco, I hate to rain on your parade, But Iris said we shouldn't do this,"_ Joe reminded.

" _I know what Iris said Joe. But I also know, Barry said you guys were going to look to me. So look to me. This will work."_ He turns to Caitlin, _"You ready for this?"_

 _"let's do it. Wally, you mind placing the corque sphere on the centerpiece for me?"_ Caitlin asks, walking up to the computer stationed under the Gazebo.

 _"Sure thing,"_ Wally answers, before speeding up to the cylindrical object in the middle of the cones and placing the sphere on top, then racing back to the team.

 _"So how exactly does this work?"_ Joe asked, still confused about the entire process.

 _"After Cisco opens up a wormhole into the Speed Force, we are going to shoot the Corque sphere into it. It's programmed to mimic Barry's unique speedster signature. That way when we pull him out, it will hopefully trick the Speed Force into believing that he is still there. This in turn should prevent a catastrophic Speed Force storm from occurring, due to a lack of a speedster prisoner."_ Caitlin explained, setting up the computer program for the stunt they were about to pull.

After a few seconds of waiting, there was a small earthquake before the space in front of the cones began to open up, creating a somewhat stable entrance into the Speed Force. the Corque sphere was sucked in shortly after, and Caitlin began typing furiously on the computer, trying to key in on Barry's location. _"I got a lock on something!"_

" _It's him,"_ Cisco says quietly, before repeating the statement, much louder this time. _"It's Him!"_

 _"Now Cisco!"_ Caitlin encouraged, a huge smile on her face. It was working. They were going to bring Barry back.

After Cisco turned on the device, a giant beam shot from the Bazooka and into the Speed Force. After a few seconds, the device died down, and Caitlin's computer screen read: **System Failure,** in big yellow letters on the screen.

With a frown on his face, Cisco turned back towards everyone, to see similar looks of disappointment.

No one said anything as Iris came from behind the trailer with a mix of what appeared to be anger and disappointment written on her face.

 **Somewhere In Central City**

A bus was driving along the road, and right as it was making a turn, a giant wormhole with mixing colors of orange, pink, and red opened up in front of it. After a second or two, a speeding blur emerged from the tear and shot down the road at incredible speeds.

A family of farmers were driving down the empty road, before they had to slam down on the breaks, as the blur came speeding at them. It ran into the truck, before the blurriness evaporated, revealing a naked man with a beard and an exhausted expression on his face Then he passed out.

 **Star labs**

Walking down the hall to Cisco's lab, every person, except Iris, had confused looks on their faces, wondering what went wrong.

 _"I cant believe you did this behind my back,"_ Iris spoke up, upset with all of them.

" _You would have tried to stop us,"_ Wally defended.

 _"Because it was a waste of time,"_ she reasoned.

 _"I don't understand this should of worked,"_ Cisco says, glancing down at the schematics for his and Caitlin's plan.

 _"Or you could've killed us all,"_ Iris butted in, angrily.

 _"I don't know, Iris. I think we were pretty close,"_ Caitlin said, also wondering why the plan failed.

Iris turned to face her, anger on her face. _"I'm sorry we? Where have you been the last six months?!_

" _Hey, she was only trying to help,"_ Joe spoke up, trying to defend the doctor.

 _"Look guys we need to focus our attention on the Samurai that's trying to destroy the city, not on Barry,"_ Iris explained, tired off all the misdirection of priorities.

Cisco couldn't take it anymore. _"Dude! What is your deal? It's like you don't even want him back,"_ he accuses.

Before she could reply, Joe cuts her off. _"hey, hey, hey!"_ He said warning her to resist the comeback. Pulling out his phone, he gave them all one last look, before focusing on whoever was on the other side of the line. _"Hey Cecile. Now is not a good time. Can I call you back?"_ There was silence, until Joe's face morphed into shock. _"What!?"_

 **CCPD**

" _They found him off the highway around Ivy City,"_ Cecile explained, as she led the group through the precinct towards a door in the hallway.

 _"That's 300 miles away,"_ Joe replied, surprised Barry came out of the Speed Force so far from where the extraction took place.

 _"Yeah, one of the cops was a Keystone vet, recognized him,"_ the woman clarified.

" _I knew it would work. I just knew it,"_ Cisco said, clear happiness on his face.

Once they got to the door, Cecile turned to them. _"You need to prepare yourselves for what you're about to see,"_ she warned.

Their questions of why, were answered when they first walked into the room, and saw strange symbols written all over the walls and glass, with what appeared to be permanent marker. They all turned to see a figure sitting on the ground continuing to write the bazaar shapes on the wall.

 _"Barry?"_ Iris called out, hope in her voice that he might actually have come back to her.

The figure turned his head to them, revealing himself to be Barry. The only difference was the beard he now sported. It was funny. The beard made him look his age. He didn't have such a baby face anymore.

Barry saw Caitlin smile at him, and he returned it, before standing up and walking closer to them, with what appeared to be joy on his face. Their happiness was cut short when he opened his mouth. _"Nora shouldn't be here,"_ he said, still looking around at all the people in the room.

Iris was confused. _"Your mother isn't here Barry. It's me Iris. You're home."_

Ignoring her Statement, Barry turns to Cecile. _"Your honor, I'm innocent. I didn't do this. I didn't kill anyone."_ Before anyone could respond, he continues his weird ramblings. _"Can you hear the stars!"_ Barry points at the ceiling. _"Rhyming, chiming, timing, every hour every minute."_ lashing out at Joe, he continues. _"You said the city was safe. That there was no residual danger. But that's not true. So what really happened that night?"_ He said, completely confusing Joe in the process.

 _"The city is safe. You saved it. You saved us all,"_ Iris reminded, trying to pull him out of whatever was going on in his head.

"The star is melting. Like ice cream, gleam dream." The man walked toward the window. _"Nothing seems... Nora shouldn't be here."_

Joe turns to Caitlin. _"I'm guessing, this isn't just shock?"_

 _"Shock is caused by a drop in blood pressure. This is neurological,"_ she answers his question, with a frown on her face.

Backing up from the window, Barry starts again. _"It will literally change the way that we think about everything. From a single atom, to an entire galaxy."_ Then he drops down screaming and clutching his head in pain. With sadness in his voice, _"we're okay. Dad and I are both okay,"_ he says on the verge of tears, before standing back up again. _"I'm just not sure I'm like you Oliver,"_ he finishes, before walking back to the wall, to draw more symbols.

 _"we need to get him back to Star labs,"_ Caitlin says to Joe, before walking up to Barry. She gives him a shot, and he passes out in Joe's arms.

 **Star Labs**

 _"So what's the diagnosis? Does he have brain damage?"_ Joe asks Caitlin who was coming out of the exam room.

 _"He's actually scary healthy. His neural transmitters are functioning at 5 times the normal speed,"_ she explains.

 _"So what's wrong with him?"_ Iris asks.

 _"Well I have 2 theories. 1) he's suffering from a form of schitzaphazia. It's where you assign the wrong definitions to words,"_ Caitlin explains turning the monitor so they all could see.

 _"So from his perspective, all that nonsense he's saying actually makes sense,"_ Joe elaborated.

 _"It's too bad we don't have a translator,"_ Wally added.

 _"No, but we could make one,"_ Cisco responds, determined to figure out what was going on in his friends head. Walking into the cortex, he continues. _"If his brain's schiztaphastic, he may be trying to send us a message. Now we just need the right algorithm to decode it."_

 _"You said you had two theories. What's the second one?"_ Iris asks, turning to Caitlin.

 _"Well we know that the Speed Force exists outside of space and time. To us, he was only in their for six months. But to him, it could have been... 10,000 years. All that time in isolation. It could have caused Dementia. That may be all that's left of him,"_ Caitlin answered solemnly.

 _"So how do we find out which one it is?"_ Joe says, slowly losing hope.

 _"I could decrease the sedative, wake him up,"_ Caitlin supplied.

Cicsco turns around, a thoghtful look on his face. _"I think I have the perfect song for that."_

 **Star Labs (Examination room)**

They all were watching and waiting for Barry to wake up. Cisco and Caitlin were leaning over him, with Poker face playing in the background.

" _Is this really necessary,"_ Caitlin asks, annoyance in her voice.

Watching to see if Barry wakes up, Cisco replies. _"We've had luck with it before. Whose to say we won't again?"_

 _"Yeah, but that was when he was in a coma, not a Pan Temporal Extra Dimension,"_ she asserted.

 _"Well then, waking up to lady Gaga, shouldn't be to freaky for him,"_ Cisco reasoned.

Barry slowly began opening his eyes.

 _"Barry, hey Barry"_ Cisco said waving a piece of licorice around. " _It's me Cisco. A.K.A Vibe. A.K.A. your BFF,"_ he says, tapping Barry on the shoulder. " _Hey buddy."_ There's a huge grin on Cisco's face.

Barry looks around the room seeing all the hopeful faces.

" _While you were gone, I made you a new suit. You wanna take it out for a spin?"_ Cisco asks, thinking it was finally over, and Barry was back to normal.

Their hopes were crushed when Barry started to speak. "The stars are raining, Draining, Paining." Barry starts grabbing his head again, before pushing the sheets back and exiting the bed. _"Too soon. I think, maybe later... No thank you... I'm not hungry."_ Turning back to them, the focus of his mumblings change. _"He didn't do those things. He didn't hurt my mom. I was there that night. There was a man, plan, no plan."_ Barry clutches his head in frustration and kneels down slightly. He starts chuckling to himself, and changes the subject once again. _"Were gonna need more diapers."_ After that, Barry begins hopelessly drawing the weird symbols on the glass.

 _"Diapers?"_ Cisco chuckles dryly, not understanding anything his friend was talking about. " _you keep drawing buddy. You keep drawing. I'm gonna figure this out."_

 _"Caitlin?"_ Joe say looking to her for answers.

 _"I don't know,"_ she replies helplessly.

 _"Guys, can I have the room please?"_ Iris asks with a choked sob.

Without responding, they all left the room, leaving Barry and Iris alone.

 _"Barry?"_ Iris speaks up, trying to get his attention, before she wipes a tear off her cheek. _"I don't know if you can here me, or if you're trying to send us a message. But I did what you said. I kept running, I kept moving forward. Because I knew that if I stopped to look back, you wouldn't be behind me anymore. And when Cisco said he could bring you back, I didn't know what to think. What if it didn't work? what if you were dead? I thought it would be like losing you all over again."_ Walking over to stand by his side, she continues. _"I never imagined this though. I don't know what I'd do if this was all that was left of you. If this was all that's left of the amazing man that I know."_ She grabs his arm and leans into his side, on the verge of tears. _"Show me you're still my Barry."_

Barry looked down at her, and he began to vibrate really fast. His eyes were completely filled with orange lightning, similar to that of the reverse flash.

Iris took a step back _"Guys,"_ she warned, Before Barry shot out of the room past Cisco, Joe, And Wally.

Running at speeds that would have made him practically invisible, had it not been for the lightning trail behind him. Barry circled the cortex, slamming Wally into the window, shattering it completely.

 _"Barry, Stop!"_ Joe said putting his hands up, before he too was thrown backwards.

The speedster began running along the wall. Iris came into the room. _"Breach him to the pipeline!"_ She instructed over the loud noise of everything going on around her.

Cisco, who had his hands up trying to do just that responded _"I can't. He's to fast."_

Out of nowhere, a blast of ice shot out stopping Barry in his tracks, and freezing him to the floor. A figure appeared from the smoke, revealing themselves to be Caitlin, holding Snart's cold gun. _"what? expecting someone else,"_ she remarks, a little of her Killer Frost persona hidden in her tone.

Iris and Cisco glared at her, a little on edge. They both thought that Killer Frost might be back, despite Caitlin's promises that she was gone.

 _"We need to get him into a containment cell, before he does that again,"_ Joe says, walking up to them, having gotten back up from when Barry shoved him.

Almost immediately, the computer started going off, alerting them of the danger that was about to befall the city.

 _"The Samurai is back,"_ Caitlin announced from her spot in front of the monitor.

 _"More like Samurai Jackass. Nope that's a rough draft,"_ Cisco chimed in, standing right next to Caitlin.

 _"It hasn't even been a day yet,"_ Iris responded incredulously. _"He said he would destroy the city if we didn't offer up the flash,"_ she reminded.

 _"Then let's give him what he asked for,"_ Wally says, having also gotten back up.

 **Somewhere in Central city**

Out of the smoke, exits The Samurai, brandishing his blade. He hears a noise coming from behind him and turns around to what seems to be the flash vibrating his face in an effort to hide his identity.

 _"You wanted me. Here I am."_ Wally says, distorting his voice with super speed. Then he proceeds to rush up to The Samurai, and super speed punch him a couple times. The Samurai swings his sword in a circle, causing Wally to have to duck to avoid it. Then Wally doges another swipe to the side, before being knocked back by a kick from the Samurai.

 _"You're not The Flash,"_ The Samurai accused.

Wally gets back up, zooming towards him. The Samurai grabs him and throws him into a dumpster. The Samurai takes advantage of the moment and shoots his sword into wallys leg.

 _"Wally!"_ Iris screams in worry over the intercom.

The Samurai retrieves the sword and with the other blade, he stabs through the back of the suit, lifting Wally up into the air, and tosses him aside once more. _"If I don't get The Real Flash by nightfall, this city comes down,"_ The Samurai threatens, before extending his wings and flying away, leaving wally groaning in pain in the middle of the alley.

 **Star Labs (Medic Bay)**

 _"How long until I can get back out there,"_ Wally asks Caitlin, who was wrapping up his leg.

" _Wally, he sliced right through your fibula."_ She responded incredulously. _"If you weren't a speedster, I would be amputating your leg right now."_

 _"Okay, how long,"_ he persisted.

 _"4 to 5 hours."_

 _"We don't have that kind of time."_ Joe says, turning to Iris, who nodded her head in agreement.

" _You know what, I'm fine,"_ Wally Stubbornly announced. He stands up and immediately a jolt of pain shot straight through his leg, and forced him back down.

Joe runs over to comfort him. _"Son, Son, Son. Relax, you've done all you can do."_

In the cortex, Cisco was staring down at the monitor trying to make sense of Barry's writing.

" _Any luck?"_ Caitlin asked walking over to him.

 _"Nope, the computer is still telling me it's gibberish."_

 _"maybe it is."_

Getting up and walking over to the other monitor, Cisco persisted. " _No, Barry's trying to send us a message. I know it. I mean he spent all that time in the speed force. Maybe he knows the answer to life, the universe, and everything."_

 _"So you think all that crazy writing is Barry's way of telling us, 42?"_ Caitlin joked, a small grin on her face.

laughing along, Cisco replied. _"Yes, exactly. Have I mentioned how much I miss having you around?"_ There was a bit of an awkward silence, before he interrupted it. _"I'm gonna keep working on this. Unless, you have any ideas?"_

 _"Nope, it's all Greek to me,"_ Caitlin responds, walking away from the touch pad desk.

Suddenly, it was like a light when off in Cisco's head. _"Great Caesars Ghost."_

Caitlin turns around, confused about what just happened.

 _"This analysis is based off of a mono-alphabetic substitution cipher. But what if it's actually poly-alphabetic? What if it's like Greek? What if the Symbols are a unique alphabet?"_ He typed a few more things into the touch screen. It began to light up. _"Excelsior!"_ He exclaimed happily, having figure it out.

 _"What is it? What's going on,"_ Iris asked as she came running into the cortex, and stood right next to Caitlin.

 _"Cisco figured it out. He figured out how to decode Barry's message,"_ Caitlin answered giddily.

 _"You did? What does it say,"_ Iris wondered.

 _"Hold on, it's loading."_ He snaps his fingers, still waiting. _"Come on! And, Loading, loading, loading. Yes, and it says, This house is bitching,"_ Cisco read, very confused.

 _"This house is bitching? That doesn't sound like Barry,"_ Caitlin said, with Iris nodding in agreement.

 _"No, no it doesn't. Cause it's not,"_ Cisco says, walking away, extremely disappointed.

Caitlin followed the engineer to his lab, and found him sitting on a stool, staring dejectedly at a sheet that was covering a humanoid figure. _"Whoa, don't tell me you have Frankenstein under there?"_ She teased, in an effort to lighten the mood.

 _"It's Barry's new suit. Although I'm having a hard time picturing it as anything but a waste of time right now."_

 _"Cisco-"_

He cut her off. _"I know. I should have listened to you. Barry was never trying to communicate with us. But I believed it. I really did."_ He looks up at Caitlin, who was reflecting his sad look back at him. _"Sometimes I think, if I believe in something hard enough, that will make it real."_ He shook his head _"You know what the worst part is?"_ After a moment, he answers his own question. "I didn't do it to save the city. I did it... because it gave me an excuse to bring him back. I did it because I missed my friend." He looked up at Caitlin who gave him a sympathetic smile.

 **Barry's Containment cell**

Joe was standing in the cell with nothing but a star labs towel on his shoulder, and shaving products in his hand.

 **Time skip**

After he finished shaving Barry's face, the man smiled at him and Joe was suddenly a lot more eased. "There, much better." The moment was shattered once again when Barry began to speak.

 _"You said it yourself, remember? She goes looking for danger."_

The smile on Joe's face immediately morphed into a frown. He put his hand on Barry's cheek lovingly, and Barry leaned into the touch, that was much like a Father comforting a scared and confused son. He left the cell, and Barry continued drawing more of the symbols on the floor.

 _"I thought cleaning him up would make me feel better. But,"_ Joe says to Iris, who just walked into the room.

 _"Yeah I know. The more he looks like himself, the more you're reminded of how far gone he really is."_

 _"You have to believe that things will get better. There is an answer for everything."_

 _"I don't know if I know how to anymore, Dad."_

 _"I know that feeling. I struggled with it too. but, I figured it out,"_ Joe says, confidently.

 _"How?"_

He smiled at her and replied. _"Church."_

 _"What? You haven't gone to church since I was a kid."_ Iris mentioned incredulously.

He leaned back and laughed a little more, before responding. _"I know. Cecile suggested it. Thought it might help. But I swear one of the priest's homilies, it was like... it was like he wrote it for me. 'Strength means nothing without faith.'"_ He shook his head before he continued. _"And I started realizing, that my strength didn't stop me from thinking that I lost you to Savitar, or that we would never see Barry again. Cecile reminded me to have faith... and I believed."_ He turned to his daughter. _"Now, here you both are."_ Grabbing her shoulder, Joe tells her, _"You got strength baby girl."_

Iris only scoffs lightly before leaning in and allowing him to kiss her on the forehead.

 _"Now you just need faith."_

 _"Joe, Samurai's 24 hrs. are up,"_ Cisco's voice comes in over the intercom.

 _"Gotta go,"_ the man informs, before walking out of the pipeline, with the towel and shaving products in his hand.

After Iris was left alone with Barry, she walked up to his cell. Staring at him before saying, confidently, "Come get me." She walks away, determined to flip the switch in Barry's head, forcing him to come back to her if she had to.

 **Streets of Central city**

The Samurai stood in front of a group of police, who had all their guns trained on him, ready to open fire, on Joe's command.

 _"I don't see the Flash."_

 _"You'll just have to make do with us,"_ Joe asserted.

The Samurai unsheathed his swords, getting ready to fight. All the cops were a little startled, but held their ground.

Iris walked right pass all of them, and up to the Samurai.

 _"Iris! Hold your fire,"_ Joe commanded to the squad of police behind him.

 _"You want the Flash. Take me,"_ Iris says, glaring at the figure in front of her.

 _"Why?"_ The Samurai asked, curiously.

 _"Because he'll come for me,"_ she explained.

" _And how... do you know this?"_ He wondered.

 _"I have faith,"_ she answered confidently.

The Samurai swooped her into his arms, and flew away, leaving all of the people stunned.

 _"Iris!"_ Joe screamed, watching them fly away.

 **Star labs**

Joe runs into the cortex, informing everyone on the situation. _"Samurai's got Iris. She gave herself up to him."_

 _"What!? Why would she do that?"_ Caitlin asked, wondering if Iris could really be that desperate, or stupid, perhaps both. _"How do we get her back?"_

Joe looked down at the screen that showed Barry sitting in the cell, and rushed down to the pipeline.

 _"Barry, Iris is in trouble. she needs your help,"_ Joe explains desperately.

 _"I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today. Play, way, No way, Highway, Byway!"_ Barry says, clutching his head in frustration once more.

 _"Please, son. Please! I want to help you with this and I will. But right now she needs our help or she's gonna die."_

Barry continues marking up the walls.

 _"Barry, did you hear what I said? Iris is gonna die!"_ Joe screamed through the glass.

Suddenly, it was like an alarm went off in Barry's head. The Speedster stopped drawing, and turned to the side, lightning flashing through his eyes. He blasted out of the containment cell, knocking Joe down the ramp, as he dashed out of the pipeline, grabbed his new suit and ran out of the building, chasing The Samurai.

 _"Barry's gone,"_ Joe told the team, waking into Cisco's lab.

Cisco walke up to the mannequin. _"You know what else is gone?"_ He turned to the other people in the room. _"The new suit."_ The engineer ran to the cortex to confirm his hunch.

 _"What's going on?"_ Caitlin asked, as she helped Wally move around.

With an exited drum-roll, Cisco responded, a huge grin on his face. _"The Flash is back!"_

Barry continued racing through the streets toward The Samurai's location.

 _"Do you see how fast he's running?"_ Caitlin remarked, astonished with Barry's newfound show of skill.

 _"I've never gone that fast,"_ Wally added Dubiously.

 _"No one has,"_ Cisco confirmed with a steady hand on Wally's shoulder.

Joe looked down at the screen watching Barrys tracer signal approaching the Samurais "Where is this Samurai taking Iris?"

"I _have no Idea. They're already way past Danville, and the only thing past that is..."_ Cisco paused.

 _"Is what?"_ Wally questioned, wanting an answer.

Barry was following close behind The Samurai, crossing a bridge into a field filled with wind turbines. They began to bob and weave around the giant structures. The Samurai unleashed a sword beam at one of the windmills, knocking it over. Barry stopped and watched The Samurai turn around and fly in the opposite direction. The flash then slid under another toppled turbine as he continued to zero in on the flying swordsman.

 _"Come on Barry, catch her,"_ Joe encouraged.

As The Samurai shot another windmill, Barry decided to take the opportunity to run up the side as it fell over. He ran straight for the Samurai, reaching the end before he proceeded to jump onto his back, grab Iris, cut off one of the wings with a vibrating hand, jump off of his back, back onto the turbine, race down the side toward the ground. All before the structure completely fell over.

One of the turbines blade managed to hit the Samurai's body, swatting it a good distance away, to which Barry promptly followed. He set Iris down safely on the ground, and went to examine the body. When he got there, he knelt down and ripped off the mask, revealing wires and a voice box. It gave the final message of: _"Flash, Welcome home,"_ before it shut down completely.

 _"Barry,"_ Iris said, hope in her voice that her fiance might finally be normal again. _"You came back to me."_ Her dreams were cut short, as Barry began rambling again.

 _"Take it from someone whose been investigating the impossible since he was eleven. Blogging about this, is only going to bring the crazy's to your door. Floor, more, no more, shore."_ He clutched his head in anger, before he continued solemnly. _"This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells. It was a mistake."_ Barry began running in a circle. He seemed like he was trying to find something. Then he shot off down the road, towards the city.

 _"Guys, Barry is still acting strangely. He ran back towards the city,"_ Iris told the team on the other side of the coms.

 **That's it for chapter 1. Tell me what you think, and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Manipulation

_"Guys!? what should I do?"_ Iris asked, watching Barry Run away.

 _"I don't know,"_ Cisco says over the intercom. _"Just come back to S.T.A.R Labs. He's probably headed back here anyway."_

 _"Okay. I'm on my way,"_ she replied, running towards the city, pulling out her phone to call a cab.

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

 _"Hey! something is coming up on the monitor,"_ Joe says, pointing toward the screen.

Cisco came running up to check it out. _"It's Barry! He's coming back here like I said."_

 _"Okay then, what do we do?"_ Caitlin spoke up, heading toward them.

 _"We got to figure out how to knock him out long enough to power up the cell. That way it can handle his increased speed!"_ Cisco yelled, running toward his lab for something.

After a minute or so, he returned, decked out in his vibe gear. He ran over to Caitlin telling her _"I'm gonna need you to be ready in the med bay. When Barry comes through the portal, blast him with the cold gun, and sedate him."_

After explaining his plan, he ran over to the arch way to get in position. Caitlin ran into the med room, getting into her position as well.

 _"Do you need me to do anything?"_ Wally asks, walking up to Cisco.

 _"Yeah actually. Barry seems to react with a memory that corresponds to the person he's around. If you can get his attention, so he would run into this room. That'd be great,"_ he answers Wally, slapping him on the arm in a sort of unorthodox please and thank you gesture.

 _"I'm on it,"_ Wally replies, determined to do what ever to help his foster brother/Mentor.

 _"Guys!?"_ Joe yelled at all of them. _"By my estimate, he'll be here in about 15 seconds give or take."_

 _"Okay, let's do this. Everybody ready?"_ Cisco asked, yelling to the team.

 _"Yeah were good,"_ Wally and Caitlin answered back at the same time.

Barry came flashing into the lab and stopped when he saw Wally. _"What the hell were you thinking! You can't just go in running blind like that! You need to use your head!"_ He screamed smacking the side of his skull for emphasis.

Wally was still for a second, before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. " _What's the Matter Barry? No room for a second speedster in the family. You know, maybe you're just jealous,"_ he shoots back trying to edge Barry on even more, before speeding away in the direction of the cortex.

It seemed to work as Barry came speeding after him, announcing that he wasn't done talking to him yet.

 _"Cisco!"_ Wally yelled still running from Barry. _"It worked, he's coming!"_

 _"Good job Wally! Just keep bringing him in this direction,"_ he replies channeling his vibe energy into his gloved hands.

A few seconds later, Wally came running past Cisco at a somewhat normal speed, with Barry hot on his tail. Before Barry could realize what was going on, Cisco opened a portal that swallowed him up and brought him to the medical room. As soon as he fell out of it, Caitlin blasted him with the cold gun, stopping him in place, and knocking him out with a sedative.

 _"Well that was exhilarating,"_ Cisco says walking into the med bay.

 _"yeah, Let's not do that again anytime soon,"_ Wally adds, walking up the ramp behind Cisco.

 _"I got to get to work on powering up the cell. You know, Just in case he tries to bust out again,"_ Cisco says, walking down to their own private little Meta-Human Prison, stopping at his lab for some supplies.

 _"That's a good idea."_ Joe turns to Caitlin. _"We wouldn't want him running around the city. In the state he's in, he might reveal that he's The Flash."_

10 minutes later, Iris came running into the cortex asking about what happened with Barry. It was Caitlin who answered her. _"We had to come up with a quick plan to sedate Barry, so we could strengthen the cells magnetic force. That way it can handle his new speed, and it worked. He's lying down in the med bay right now, if you wanna see him."_

" _Okay, thanks... Caitlin,"_ Iris replies, still a little awkward about their earlier situation where she went off on her.

 _"Your welcome,"_ Caitlin said thinking nothing of it.

Iris walked away to go see Barry and met her dad who was sitting on one of the seats near the bed. Oh boy. This is gonna be bad, she thought sitting in a chair on the other side. _"Hey, Dad."_

Joe looked up for the for the first time since she came into the room, staring at her with a look that clearly said 'they were going to talk about her little stunt later, and she most definitely was not off the hook.'

Before Iris could even began to explain, a breach showed up in the center of the room, right in front of the bed. Out of it came Cisco, still decked out in his vibe gear. _"The cell is ready. I just came to get Barry,"_ he says before vibing the unconscious man out of the room, causing him to appear on the monitor, showing he was safe inside the cell, still unconscious.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Cisco comes into the cortex, where everyone has mirroring looks distraught and sadness on their faces. _"Barry's up, if anyone wants to talk to him."_

 _"And you're sure the cell can hold him now?"_ Joe asks, wanting complete assurance.

 _"Yes, definitely!"_ Walking over to the monitor in the front of the room, he continues. _"I have calculated that Barry's speed is now 5 times faster than it has ever been. Putting him at about mach 65. So we've,"_ he says gesturing between Caitlin and himself, _"have calibrated the cells to be at least 10 times more powerful than they were before."_

 _"So what now?"_ Wally asks. He needed a little something to give him hope. _"How are we going to get him back to normal?"_

 _"I don't know?"_ Caitlin answered, feeling the same. _"As far as I can tell, the best thing to do is just wait until his mind realizes he is back home in central city. Based on the things he has said and actions he's taken. I think it's safe to say that his subconscious thinks he is still inside the speed-force, reliving every moment of his life. Past, present, and future."_ She finished explaining, a solemn look on her face while doing so.

Cisco, who up until this moment was lost in thought, came up with an idea that might just help them all understand the situation better. _"What if... we do that Lucid Dream thing we did when I was trying to remember that alternate reality. You know, the one where the reverse flash kills me with his crazy vibrating hand."_

 _"But if we do that, he'll only be able to describe what's going on. How will that help?"_ Caitlin looked at Cisco confused at what the engineer was getting at.

 _"NOT, if we do it with my vibe tech,"_ Cisco reasons.

Too her credit, she was not the only one who was confused with the plan.

 _"Think about it,"_ Cisco says, beginning to explain. _"If we use my vibe tech. Then theoretically, I'll be able to project a visual image of his memories."_

Caitlin thought about it for a moment. _"You know what?"_ She addresses everyone. _"That might actually work. Especially since Barry's brain waves are much more active than a normal person's brain waves. So his memories should be much more vivid in his mind and in the vibe as well."_ She finished, a slight smile on her face.

On the other hand, Joe was still confused. _"So let me get this straight."_ He looks to both Cisco and Caitlin. _"Because of Barry's speed, his brain is much more powerful than a normal human being's. Ergo his imagination and dreams should be more dramatic and complex."_

 _"yes, exactly,"_ Caitlin replies, a bigger smile on her face, knowing that more than just Cisco and herself understood the idea.

" _But how does Cisco come into play?"_ Wally asks, voicing the question that was on his father's mind.

Caitlin turns to Wally. _"Since we already know Cisco can vibe other dimensions and timelines, it's not out of the realm of possibility for him to be able to vibe the subconscious as well."_

 _"Well"_ Cisco spoke up, getting a little impatient. _"let's try it then. It shouldn't take me more than an hour to figure everything out. I imagine it will be similar to when we were talking to Savitar through Julian last year,"_ he elaborated, before walking out of the Cortex, and down to his lab.

 _"So if he's living his entire life over again..."_ Joe contemplated. _"How do we know whether we will see a memory from his past, or a memory from his future?"_

 _"We won't. We'll just have to work with whatever memory we're shown,"_ Caitlin answers.

 _"So how exactly are we going to help Barry by seeing the moment he's reliving?"_ Iris asks, inserting herself back into the conversation.

 _"I've actually been thinking about that,"_ Cisco says coming back into the cortex to grab some tech he needed. _"If we act as our memory selves in his mind, but change what we said or did in that moment. We should be able to convince his subconscious that he is no longer in the speed-force. Then he should wake up and be normal again,"_ Cisco explains, using air quotes around the term wake up, as he once again walked out of the cortex towards his lab.

 _"It's worth a shot,"_ Caitlin reasons to the rest of the group, hopeful of the possibility. _"What do we got to lose right?"_

 _"True that!"_ Iris says, turning and walking away.

Caitlin left as well to see if she could help Cisco in anyway. _"hey,"_ she says walking into his lab. _"anything I can do to help?"_

 _"Not at this particular moment,"_ he answers, working away meticulously on the lucid dream version of his vibe tech.

" _So how is this going to work exactly?"_ Caitlin asks. She was still a little confused with the whole idea. _"I mean, are you going to be the one wearing the shades? Or is it going to be Barry?"_

 _"Both actually,"_ he replies throwing her off even more.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"The originals will be worn by me,"_ he says turning to Caitlin, and holding up his vibe shades in his left hand. _"And the dream ones will be worn by Barry,"_ he adds gesturing to the shades he was working on currently. _"Now I have designed these ones to key into the vibe shades using a receiver I installed here,"_ he says pointing to a tiny piece of metal on the center of his vibe shades, in between the lenses. _"The signal will be transmitted from here,"_ he says, once again pointing to a small piece of metal, this time located on the lucid dream shades.

 _"I see,"_ Caitlin says, a small grin appearing on her face. _"I hope it works."_ She gets up and heads toward the door, before stopping for a second. Then she turns around. _"I really do miss him, you know?"_

 _"You and me both sister,"_ Cisco responds absentmindedly, going back to work on the shades.

 _"I mean, I don't know about you. But to me, it feels like the three of us haven't been nearly as close as we used to be. The original team Flash. Minus Harrison Wells of course,"_ she explains, adding the last part as an after thought, some of the icy tone of Killer Frost coming through when she mentioned their old mentor. she doesn't think Cisco noticed that part though. She figures it's better that way. She doesn't want him to know that Killer Frost is still a part of her... yet.

" _yeah, you're right,"_ Cisco says invested in their conversation once again. _"After Barry erased Flash-point, all 3 of us haven't been as comfortable with each other as we used to be. As he became more involved in his relationship with Iris, and then the obsession of saving her. It seems he became less and less invested with everyone else,"_ he says confirming Caitlin's thoughts on the subject.

 _"Good! I'm glad I am not the only one who thinks so,"_ she replies, her Killer Frost tone coming back once again. Freaking out, she ran out of the lab, yelling back, _"I'll see you later Cisco!"_

 **Bar**

Caitlin was sitting at the bar all alone, waiting for a specific person to come up to her. Soon, a guy in a leather jacket, with shaggy hair and one eye approached cautiously.

" _What do you want?"_ He asked, clearly annoyed with being summoned.

 _"Tell, Amunet I'm done!"_ She replies, walking away from the man.

He grabs her arm, pulling her back into his chest roughly, and whispers into her ear. _"You don't get to choose when you walk away. Amunet owns you! You don't get out, unless she says you get out."_

Time seems to slow down as Caitlin's hair turns white, her eyes crystal, and her voice frosty. In an instant, she grabs his arm, spins him around, bending it upward, presses it against his back, and pins him down on an old arcade machine, her finger on his right temple. She adds some ice into the touch, bending down, her tone threatning. _"You think I'm scared of you, snake eye! Try grabbing me like that one more time, and you might just lose the other one."_ She releases him, and walks out of the bar, onto the cold streets of central city.

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

 _"So how exactly does this work, Cisco?"_ Joe asked, gesturing to Barry, who was lying down wearing the lucid dream visors.

 _"Well, there is a transmitter on the right side of the visors that Barry is wearing,"_ he answers, pointing to a small piece of metal on Barry's goggles. _"And it's keyed in to the frequency of this receiver here on my vibe goggles,"_ he continues pointing to another metal piece, this time on his shades. _"It should allow me to tap into his subconscious while he is reliving his memories."_

Wally walks into the room "W _ell what are we waiting for? Let's do it."_

 _"Way ahead of you man,"_ Cisco replies, pressing some buttons on his and Barry's visors.

Immediately, Barry shot up from the bed and walked towards Caitlin. _"I'm sorry, Caitlin. I'm so sorry I did this to you,"_ he says sadness and regret in his voice.

Everyone, especially Caitlin, was shocked and didn't know how to respond. Looking to where Cisco was forming a breach into the dimensional barrier, they could see a hazy image of what appeared to be, Barry in some room with a meta-human prison cell in front of him. The vision became more clear as the seconds passed by, and they could now see a figure standing right on the other side of the glass cell talking to Barry. They also began to be able to hear what was being said between the two. _"I'm glad you did this to me Flash!"_ The figure said, revealing themselves to be, Killer Frost.

 _"Caitlin Wasn't,"_ Barry spoke, snapping everyone out of their daze. _"When I go back. I'm gonna find you, and I'm gonna save you. I promise."_ Walking away from Caitlin, Barry regressed back into his random word rhyming.

Everyone in the room, except Barry, turned to Caitlin for an explanation, to which she just shrugged, confused herself. _"That never happened! I don't remember any of that,"_ Caitlin says, still unnerved by the memory that was just shown to her.

 _"He said something about going back. And he referred to you in the past tense,"_ Cisco points out, gesturing to Caitlin during the last part of his statement. _"Plus, he also said something about finding you. Why would he need to do that if you were standing right in front of him?"_

 _"So you think that was a memory from when he went to the future to learn Savitar's identity?"_ Joe asks for clarification. He too also trying to make sense of the situation.

 _"Yeah, I think so,"_ Cisco replies.

 _"Wait!?"_ Caitlin spoke up. _"You're telling me that Barry actually went to the future?"_ She asked, never having known this bit of information. _"When did that happen?"_

 _"It was right after you died,"_ Joe starts to explain, using air quotes around died. _"Turned into Killer Frost, and went AWOL on us."_

The image in Cisco's vibe changed to another memory that they were unfamiliar with. This time, they saw what looked to be a more relaxed, fun loving Star Labs. Barry, Iris, Wally, and Cisco were all there just like normal, but something was indeed different about the dynamic between the four of them.

 _"Cisco-..."_ Barry was cut off.

" _Uh uh. I don' know you, string bean,"_ Dream Cisco responded.

 _"Look, Mr Ramone,"_ Barry spoke up once again.

 _"Oh, yes."_

 _"I know you want to help people,"_ Barry assured, now looking towards the real Cisco.

 _"How would you know that?"_ Dream Cisco wondered incredulously.

 _"I know that when you were 15. Your brother, Dante, owed a bookie, but he couldn't pay what he owed. So you gave him all the money you made that summer delivering Pizzas."_ Once again, Barry went back to wondering the room, speaking gibberish.

 _"Now what was that memory?"_ Joe asks, annoyed with not seeing one that he knew.

 _"That had to be Flash-Point,"_ Cisco responds. _"Sometime during the 3 months he was gone,"_ Cisco clarifies, putting air quotes around gone. Since to them, Barry never left.

 _"It was probably the time that he was facing, The Rival the first time,"_ Iris inputted.

 _"Well that's nice, but how are we going to move forward with our plan, if we don't know about the memories we're being shown?"_ Cisco asked getting frustrated as well.

 _"We just have to wait until we see one that we do know,"_ Caitlin answered, calming him down with a soothing hand on his shoulder.

 _"Wait guys! look at this,"_ Barry says walking towards nothing in particular, turning to the real Caitlin and Cisco.

The image changed once again. This time into a memory that both Caitlin and Cisco knew very well. The both of them, as well as Barry were in the time vault, looking at the future article.

 _"Flash vanishes, missing in crisis,"_ Barry begins to read off. _"April 25th, 2024,"_ he says reading the date for the article, before moving his gaze down to the article itself. Reading it off. _"After an epic street battle with the Reverse-flash, our cities own Scarlet speedster vanishes in an explosion of light."_

 _"Trippy, trippy,"_ Cisco says on instinct, along with his past self in the image, before remembering that he's supposed to act differently than he had in that moment.

 _"Not as trippy as the name on the by-line,"_ the Caitlin in the memory says, shifting Barry's focus.

 _"Iris West-Allen?"_ He reads shocked and confused.

 _"Quick, Caitlin, do something you didn't do before,"_ Cisco commanded.

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I don't know! Something he would never expect you to do,"_ He answers quickly. _"The first thing that pops into your head,"_ Cisco supplies.

Caitlin paused for a second, before speaking up. _"Barry?"_ She says getting his attention focused on the real her, his expression confused. She places her hands on both sides of his face softly, and gazes into his deep green eyes. She paused, nervous for what she was about to do.

 _"Wait, Caitlin!? What are you doing?"_ Iris asked, suddenly worried.

The doctor ignored her, still looking deeply at Barry. A small smile appeared on Caitlin's face, before she closed her eyes. A few seconds of tense silence passed, then she proceeded to smash her lips into Barrys in an intense kiss. After a few seconds passed, Caitlin pulled away from the kiss, cheeks flushed, and eyes still closed. She opened them to see Barry's reaction. She was surprised to see him just standing there, staring at her in shock.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it took so long. I stumbled on some writers block with how exactly I was going to deal with Crazy Barry. I finished it on Monday, and just had to type it up. I'll try not to take so long next time. Tell me what you think.**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Reset

_"What the heck was that, Caitlin?!"_ Cisco exclaims, breaking everybody out of the uncomfortable silence, that had befallen the group.

 _"You told me to do what he'd least expect,"_ she reasons. _"And I'm sure, me kissing him is something he'd never expect."_

 _"Okay true, but even I would never have expected that,"_ Cisco says, but the look he gives her alludes to more that he's not saying.

wonder what that means, she thought, looking back towards Barry. He was still just looking at her. It was as if his mind and body couldn't comprehend what was going on at the moment. She decides to look around at everyone else in the room to gauge their reactions, and noticed that at some point, Iris left the room. _"Where's Iris?"_ She asks.

 _"She uh... left when you kissed Barry,"_ Wally answers. still completely confused as to why Caitlin did what he just saw her do.

 _"Barry?"_ Joe says, waving his hand in front of the man's face. _"Are you okay, son?"_

In that moment, Barry went on a completely different rant. _"Harrison Wells's progress in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything- We've been through too much together to let- The universe wants us to be- I can't lose my dad-We knew this wasn't gonna-I got you Zolomon-No!"_ He screamed before collapsing.

 _"What the hell just happened!?"_ Joe asked, face agape.

 _"It's as if his brain went on overdrive with the memories he's reliving, but his mind couldn't grasp on to them. So they were changing constantly, before it became to much for him to handle,"_ Caitlin answers, worry evident in her face and tone.

 _"Well then, do you think it worked?"_ Wally asks hopeful. _"Will he wake up normal again."_

 _"Maybe. It's hard to say,"_ Cisco answers. _"We'll know for sure once he wakes up,"_ Cisco continues, picking Barry up, and placing him back on the bed.

 _"I'm gonna go find Iris. She'll want to know what happened,"_ Joe says walking out of the med bay in search for his daughter.

 _"Um... I'm gonna go help him,"_ Wally says, following Joe out of the room.

After they left, there was a tense silence in the room for a few minutes. Cisco broke it, deciding to voice his thoughts. _"So are we gonna talk about what happened, about why you did what you did just now?"_ He asks, turning to Caitlin with a knowing look on his face, and a slight hint of a smile.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about,"_ Caitlin replies, feigning ignorance. _"I just did something he would never in a million years expect me to do."_

 _"Come on Caitlin. We both know you're in love with him."_

 _"N-no I'm not! What makes you say that!?"_ Caitlin asks worried she'd been found out. She thought she hid it so well.

 _"Really Caitlin? It's obvious,"_ Cisco deadpanned. _"I've even walked in on a few close moments between you two. Not on purpose, I swear!"_ Cisco defended raising his hand in the air in surrender.

 _"Like when?"_

 _"Um let's see. When we were fighting the mist and you guys were down in the pipe-line, after Barry lost his speed, when you kissed him as killer frost."_ Cisco answers, to name a few.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Caitlin asked her face full of surprise after the last statement he let slip out. How did he even see that. He was hiding behind a tree the entire time.

 _"Okay, I promised myself I would never tell you this, unless you decided to act on your feelings,"_ Cisco says, frantically. _"But since the cat's out of the bag. When you were fighting me and Barry the first time you turned into Killer Frost, he knocked you down with a speed kick, before apologizing to you. I saw you climb on top of him and kiss him, in an effort to freeze him to death."_

 _"But if I was trying to freeze him to death, that means there was nothing romantic about it,"_ She reasons. Even though she herself, knew that was bull-crap.

 _"If you were only trying to kill him, you could've just grabbed his arm or something. You didn't have to kiss him."_

Damn It! She thought that explanation would work.

 _"Another time I knew it was true, was when Iris showed us the ring. Anyone who was truly looking would have noticed the sadness in your reaction,"_ he says knowing he caught her in her lie. _"Come on Caitlin, just admit it."_

"He's my friend. Of course I care about him. But that does not mean I am in love with him."

 _"If you don't love him why would his engagement to Iris make you sad,"_ Cisco questions not believing her for a second.

 _"It could be because it reminded me of Ronnies death. Did you ever thing of that?"_ She was grasping at straws, she knew it. But was she supposed to do. Even if she told him truth of the extent of her feelings for their friend, they would never be reciprocated. There would be no point.

Cisco still was not convinced. _"Then why did you almost kiss him during that conversation after he lost his powers the first time."_

 _"I wasn't going to kiss him, I was going to give him a conforting hug."_ She was lying straight through her teeth.

Cisco knew she wasn't being honest. _"Then why would you be so desperate to save him from Zoom, after his speed was stolen. Why would you risk your life like that?"_ The engineer was not going to let this go.

Caitlin let out a frustrated sigh. Why wont he give this up already. _"Because, as I said before. He is my friend and I care about him."_

Cisco really hoped he wouldn't have to resort to this, but she was giving him no choice. _"Fine. Then what about when everyman was pretending to be Barry. He kissed you, and sure you pushed him away. But that was the first time. The second time he kissed you, you kissed him back."_

Caitlins face fell. Needless to say she did not have an explanation for that one. _"How do you know about that? And How long have you known about that?"_

" _It's called we have security cameras,"_ he responds sarcastically, gesturing to all the cameras around the room. _"As for how long. It's been ever since I was scouring every inch of star labs schematics and digital footage, to see if there was anything there that might help us stop Eobarde Thawne. You know, when we found the time vault. I was not going to say anything unless you had told Barry about your feelings for him."_ He was about to say something else, but paused when he saw somthing in the doorway.

Caitlin couldn't figure out why, until he pointed behind her. She turned around and standing in the doorway, was Iris, who had come back into the room just in time to hear Ciscos last statement.

 _"Iris,"_ Caitlin paused hesitation in her voice. _"I'm really sor-"_ Iris interrupts her.

 _"How long?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_ Caitlin replies, wanting elaboration on the question.

 _"How long have you been in love with Barry?"_ Iris clarified, clearly angry.

 _"I don't know. I guess since the blackout incident. That's when I noticed my feelings began to develop. But if I'm honest, it probably goes back further than that. Like when we were dealing with the mist."_ She looked to Iris, in an effort to gauge her reaction. The woman did not seem pleased.

 _"So pretty much right after you got to know him."_

 _"Yeah... I guess,"_ Caitlin replies with a shrug of her shoulders. _"If it's any consolation? I was never planning on telling him."_

This response confused Iris. _"Why wouldn't you tell him that you love him?"_

 _"Multiple reasons. Most specifically, he's totally head over heels in love with you, none of my romantic relationships ever work out. But most importantly, it could possibly ruin what little friendship we still have."_

 _"yeah, wouldn't wanna do that,"_ Iris replies. A smile began to develop on her face. She realized she had nothing to worry about. Barry would never leave her. If only she truly knew what he went through while in the speed-force. She was in for a real surprise.

Joe and Wally came back into the room. They both notice the awkward silence filled with some intense tension between, Caitlin and Iris.

 _"Now, what is that supposed to mean,"_ Caitlin responds, some of the Killer Frost ice in her voice. No one seemed to notice however, thinking she just felt insulted. Joe and Wally however had no idea what was going on, having come in late.

 _"All I'm saying is that you and Barry are not very close anymore, and you wouldn't want to completely destroy your relationship, especially if you were in love with him. You'd still want to be around him in any way that you could,"_ she explains, still fully confident in the fact that it would never happen in a million years. I mean they're Barry and Iris. They're meant to be together.

This infuriated Caitlin even more. _"The only reason we are not as close as we once were, is because he got so wrapped up in saving your sorry ass from Savitar. He couldn't lose you the way he lost his parents."_

 _"Well he wouldn't have had to if he didn't create flashpoint. And hey, your relationship might be better than it is now, you know, had you not gone full Killer Frost and betrayed him. But hey, what you just said proves something, that we all already know!"_ Iris retorted, snobbishly.

 _"Oh yeah, and what's that?"_ Caitlin wondered.

 _"That he will never care about you as much as he cares about me."_ Iris invaded Caitlin's space, a smug look on her face. _"Face it! Even if you told him your feelings, he would never choose you over me. So you can just forget it."_

Caitlin shoved her backwards, before advancing, menacingly. _"Listen here you little Flash Groupie. I don't care about that. I'm okay if we just stay friends, and nothing more. But something has been bugging me ever since I got back."_ She got up in Iris's face, before continuing. _"Why are you even here? You don't know anything about Science or Technology, you don't have powers, and you don't even have the first clue as to the rules you need to follow as a hero's or superhero's lover. I mean what was that ridiculously idiotic stunt a few hours ago. You're not supposed to out yourself as a hero's weakness. That just makes you a target to all his enemies. That was the dumbest thing you've ever done, and that's saying a lot. You've done quite a few stupid things over the years I've known you!"_

 _"Oh yeah, like what?"_ Iris shot back, issuing a challenge.

 _"Hmm let's see,"_ Caitlin responded. She pretended that she had to think for a second. _"For one, walking up to the barrel of that guy's gun last year. Anytime you posted anything about the Flash, going into an empty building at night with gunman, and all for a scoop no less. Shall I continue,"_ she ended with her signature, Killer Frost smirk, turning up the left side of her mouth, slightly.

Iris didn't know how to respond. But it didn't matter, since Caitlin stated to speak again, interrupting any possible come back from her anyway.

 _"Back to the reason that you're here instead of your job though. I don't believe you've given me an answer. As far as I can tell. The only thing you're good at is giving recycled hope speeches to Barry that we've all given him multiple times, before you even knew he was The Flash."_ She paused waiting for an answer, but Iris never even rose her head to look Caitlin in the eyes. _"That's what I thought."_

Joe, who had been silent the whole time, decided now was a good time to speak up. _"Come on Caitlin. That was completely unnecessary."_

 _"Yeah, I think you hurt her feelings,"_ Wally chimed in.

 _"She wasn't exactly nice to me either. She practically said that I mean nothing to Barry,"_ Catlin reasons, turning around to walk back towards the bed with, Barry on it.

 _"Yeah, and we all know that is definitely not true,"_ Cisco spoke up again, agreeing with his friend.

Turning back towards Joe and Wally, _"Honestly I'm more surprised that you don't seem to care much that I'm in love with Barry. Come on, are you not even the least bit surprised?"_

 _"No, not really,"_ Wally answers, with a small shake oh his head.

 _"Yeah, to be honest it was kind of obvious,"_ Joe chimed in as well.

Caitlin turned to, Cisco, who was smiling widely at her. _"I told you,"_ was his simple reply to her silent question.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and turned back to, Barry. No point worrying about it now, she thought.

Iris, still silent as ever, walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Joe followed close behind, in case he needed to comfort her.

 **With Joe and Iris**

 _"Hey Baby girl,_ " Joe says, coming into the pipeline where, Iris sat in the same location she was in, only hours before.

 _"Hey, Dad,"_ she replies, lifting her head from where it rested between her legs.

 _"I know what Caitlin said hurt your feelings,"_ he started sitting down next to her. _"But there is some truth in what she said. Tell me, why did you leave your job at CCPN?"_

 _"I don't know. I guess everyday that I stayed working there reporting the news and happenings in the city. It just kept reminding me that, Barry was no longer with us."_ She could see that Joe was confused with her statement so she elaborated by saying, _"Every article I wrote that wasn't about the Flash was a reminder that the reason I wasn't writing anything about him, was because I couldn't. He was gone. I couldn't handle that. So I came here to see if I could at least help you make a difference. Something that would make Barry proud, if and when he did come back."_

 _"I see,"_ Joe replies finally understanding what was really going on with his daughter.

 _"But you're right. I mean... Caitlin's right. Just like I told Barry last year. My contributions here are limited. I don't know science, or have powers. The one thing I was good at, I gave up. Which honestly was really stupid of me."_ She put her head back down.

 _"Hey, hey, you made a mistake. It happens to everyone sweetheart,"_ Joe comforts, trying to stop her from beating herself up too bad. He started rubbing her shoulders soothingly. _"If you think you made a mistake, you could always go back to CCPN,"_ he says reassuringly, pulling her up into a hug.

 **With Snowbarrisco**

 _"Are you really not ever going to tell, Barry about your feelings for him,"_ Cisco asks staring at his friend in confusion.

 _"yes, I'm really never gonna tell him. Why should I anyway. He won't feel the same way,"_ she justifies.

Cisco was not 100% convinced of that outcome. _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because he's hopelessly in love with Iris,"_ she replies with an expression that seemed to be saying, 'duh.'

 _"Is he though?"_ No one knew this, but, Cisco thought about this particular subject matter quite a lot.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Caitlin asks confused.

 _"Well between me and you, I think he's more in love with the Idea of being with her, given the fact that he's loved her since he was like eleven."_

" _Exactly. Now you see my point,"_ she responds, thinking he'd finally understood her predicament.

 _"No I don't. Yes he may love her. But I don't think he's in love with her. Not anymore at least."_

 _"Okay then what about last year, he was willing to risk me losing control of my powers, just to save her life. Remember that?"_

 _"Yes I do. Like I said, I have no doubt that he loves her. Think about this. He already lost both his mother, and father to an evil speedster. Iris is his best friend, and someone really important to him. So of course he would do anything to save her. He doesn't want to lose her, like he lost them. In all honesty he would've have been the same way if it was one of our lives that was in danger from Savitar. He's Barry. His whole life is full of tragedy and loss. I can understand how desperate he'd be to prevent anymore loss in his life."_ Cisco looked to see if she understood his explanation. She had a somewhat blank look on her face, so he wasn't entirely sure. _"Also, I don't think you turning into Killer Frost the first time helped either."_ She was about to retort, before Cisco cut her off. _"I know you didn't mean it! But you had made that statement about a lot of people dying around him. That probably made him even more desperate to save her. And it's not just her. After he came back from the future, him and Wally searched the entire city multiple times, trying to find you, but to know avail. He never gave up on you like I almost did, and I'm really sorry for that. Out of all of us, he had the most faith that you would come back, even after seeing the future you so far gone."_

Caitlin was still trying to grasp what he was trying to tell her, but she couldn't understand. _"What's your point, Cisco?"_

 _"My point, is that it's not to crazy to believe, that he might also be in love with you as well."_

 _"yeah, maybe,"_ she replies, still not believing it to be of any possibility.

 _"Ugh, my head,"_ Barry says waking up.

 _"Barry!"_ Both, Caitlin, and Cisco exclaimed rushing towards their now conscious friend.

 _"Everyone! Barry's awake, and it seems like he is back to normal!"_ Cisco yells over the intercom excitedly.

Barry was a little confused. _"Back to normal? What are you talking about, Cisco?"_

 _"You went a little crazy on us for awhile there buddy,"_ Cisco answers, a huge smile on his face and happiness in his tone. Their friend really was alright again.

 _"Okay, what am I doing here? I thought I went into the speed-force. Did it not work?"_ Barry asks surprised that he was back in S.T.A.R Labs with his friends. _"Caitlin? I thought you left!? Seriously, what is going on?"_

 _"You're right. You did go into the speed-force. But that was 6 months ago. Something happened, so we had to get you out,"_ Cisco explained, trying to calm Barry down.

 _"6 months?"_ Barry asks, completely shocked with the information his friend just gave him. _"It feels like I just left. What was it that happened, why did you need to get me out?"_

 _"There was kind of an evil robotic Samurai. I called him the Samuroid, not important. Anyway he threatened to destroy the entire city, unless we gave him the Flash."_

 _"Uh huh?"_ Barry replies still a little confused with the situation. He decided to change the subject. _"Did you find what you were looking for, Cait?"_ He asks, slight hope in his voice that she was back for good.

 _"I guess you could say that,"_ She replies not wanting to disappoint flashes him a genuine smile. _"Forget about me though. How do you feel?"_

 _"Besides the confusion of what exactly went on in my absence, and the fact that I don't remember anything from when I went into the speed-force to right now, I'm good,"_ he replies with a smile of his own. _"In fact I feel better than I ever have before. I don't know how to explain it."_

" _How do you mean?"_ Caitlin asks wanting to know more.

 _"I don't know. It's like, all the sadness and loss I've experienced in my life is gone, I'm finally at peace and can move forward with my life. I guess you could say, I feel reborn."_

 _"Okay, Speedy Jesus,"_ Cisco replies, a smile on his face as well.

 _"Well whatever happened while I was gone,"_ he says looking at Caitlin. _"I want you to know, that I'm really glad you're back."_ Barry paused. _"Is it for good?"_ He asked, hoping she'll say yes.

 _"Let's not worry about that. For now, let's focus on you ok?"_ Caitlin rested her hand on his shoulder for a second, before removing it when, Joe, Iris, and Wally came running into the room.

" _Barry!"_ Iris exclaimed, rushing over and pulling him into a hug. _"Is it true? Are you really back to normal? "_ She asked tears streaming down her face, pulling away slightly, but keeping her arms around his neck.

 _"Yes, I'm back,"_ he responded, assuring her with the finality of the statement in his tone.

She leaned forward, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss. He kissed her back just as enthusiastiacally.

A few moments later, Iris pulled back from the kiss, tears of joy, still running down her face. After she let him go, he got out of bed and walked over to Joe.

Joe pulled him into a crushing hug, as if it had been years since he last saw him. _"You have no idea how much I missed you son,"_ he said, a mix of sadness and happiness in his voice as well.

 _"I missed you to, Joe,"_ Barry replies, returning the hug, just as fiercely. A minute or so later, he turned to, Wally pulling him into a hug as well. _"So how did you do as the flash in my absence?"_ Barry asks somewhat jokingly.

 _"Honestly, we were only successful a third of the time I hate to admit it, but we really needed you man,"_ Wally says, jokingly as well. _"No but seriously, it was definitely a wake up call, for how unprepared I was to take up the mantel."_

 _"I'm sure you were a great Flash. Don't be so hard on yourself. We all start off as ametures, even me. But hey, I remember you have a lot of potential, and I mean that,"_ Barry reassures, before turning to Caitlin and Cisco. _"Now come on guys, group hug, just like old times."_ With an even bigger smile on his face he walked up to them and pulled them both into a hug. _"I really missed you guys, and I promise, it will be better."_

" _That's what I'm talking about! We back, baby."_ Cisco says, coming out of the hug.

 _"So, anything else I miss?"_

 _"Well you did break the record for fastest speed we've ever recorded,"_ Caitlin answers like it was no big deal, slight smirk on her face.

 _"Okay,"_ Barry responds, not really believing it, until he saw everyone had serious looks on their faces. _"Wait really!?"_

 _"Yeah, you went like 5 times faster than you have ever gone. Mach 65, I think it was. Right guys?"_ Wally asks, turning to Caitlin and Cisco.

 _"Pretty much. All that time in the speed-force, definitely amped up your speed. Who knows. Maybe you were absorbing it while you were in there,"_ Cisco answers matter-of-factly.

 _"Maybe."_ Barry says not thinking much of it. _"So nothing else big happen?"_

 _"Welllllll, Caitlin did something pretty big,"_ Cisco turns to Caitlin, a smirk on his face.

 _"Okay, like what?"_ Barry asks, wanting clarification.

" _You'll never believe it. She actually-"_ he started, before he was interrupted.

 _"Was the one who came up with the idea that allowed you to escape the speed-force!"_ Caitlin finishes, a look toward Cisco, that promised pain, if he ever told Barry what she did while he was in his memory craze.

 _"I can believe that."_ Barry turns and smiles at her. _"Thank you Caitlin. I really did mean it, when I said that I'm really glad you're back. I can't thank you guys enough for bringing me home."_

" _Of course,"_ she replies, a smile on her face. _"You'd do the same for us."_

 _"I got to ask,"_ Cisco spoke up. bringing the attention back on himself. _"Do you really not remember anything from the time you went into the speed-force 6 months ago?"_

 _"I remember some things. They're kind of fuzzy though."_

 _"yeah, like what?"_

 _"I remember saving Iris from the Samuroid, or whatever you had called it, and then something about, 'this house is bitching.' I have no idea what it means though."_

 _"Yeah, well neither do we,"_ Iris pulls him into another quick hug. _"It doesn't matter though. All that matters, is that your back, and we can start planning our wedding again."_

" _Actually, can we hold off on that for now?"_

 _"Why?"_ Iris asks, confused. Did he not want to marry her anymore.

"I just need a little time to sort some things out, is all." Barry can't let them know that he actually remembers some events that he witnessed in the speed-force. He has to keep the timeline in tact. If he told anyone what he knew, he could jeopardize that. He could do this. All he needs to do is pretend like he doesn't know anything and it's his first time learning it all. Shouldn't be too hard. He can't get over that kiss with, Iris. In the moment it was fine. But thinking back on it, it didn't feel the same. He couldn't explain it.

 **Alright guys that's it. Shocker, Barry knows things. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting to long. I'm sorry if the dialogue gets a little cringy. I could not figure out a way around that. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Killgore's Retaliation part 1

Before I start this chapter, I want to clarify something. When I said that, Barry remembers everything, I didn't mean literally everything. What I meant was is he remembers some stuff to do with, The Thinker. I.e. who he is and some of his plan. If he knew everything, that would just be boring.

I changed the last part of the last chapter. Barry still want's to be with Iris, and he is going to try and make it work. But something does feel different to him about their relationship. Which will cause the Snowbarry/ Flash frost relationship. Now on to the story.

Expensive Apartment Building (Central City)

 _"This is one of our more fancy residences,"_ explained the real estate agent walking into the apartment with a man, who was dressed for success. _"As you can see, the view is gorgeous."_

 _"I could care less about the view,"_ the man said turning and walking away from the window. _"Is it the most expensive?"_

 _"Yes it is. But the price is negoti-"_ She began to reply before he cut her off.

 _"I'll take it!"_ He said walking into the hall, towards the elevator.

 _"Yes!"_ She replied quietly to herself. She got it sold. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and was pulling the door to the place closed. _"Just give me a second to lock up, and I'll ride down with you,"_ she called back over her shoulder, while twisting the key in the lock, securing the apartment.

 _"I'm sorry. I have no idea what button does what,"_ The man replied, already having pressed the button to close the elevator, smiling as the doors shut.

 _"Jackass,"_ she commented under her breath, before completing her task.

The man was in the elevator waiting to finish his decent, when it decided to drop several floors, instantly. He was thrown to the floor, roughly. He decided to call for assistance. Pulling out his phone and dialing a number, he spoke into the devise. _"Yeah, Morgan, Hi. I think I'm in a faulty elevator."_ Before he could finish explaining, he saw the monitor in the machine flash purple, revealing the name, Killgore. It was at this moment that he knew what was going on. He had no time left. The elevator shot up several floors, slamming him into the roof of the lift. Then it decreased rapidly, throwing him back into the floor. The process kept repeating, until he was slammed to death. The elevator came to a stop at the bottom. Because of the damage done to it, the doors were busted open, revealing the mans mangled body to an elderly women. She screamed in fright from the sight of it. In the background was a man in a brown hoodie, hiding behind the corner. He turned around, showing his eyes to be the same shade of purple that was on the elevator monitor.

West-Allen's Flat

Barry came rushing into the room, before he started to lip sync into the spatula that he was holding. Zooming over to the kitchen, he started making some breakfast. It consisted of Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He was about to make coffee, before realizing they had none. He flashed out of the building to Jitters, got two cups of coffee, and left the required amount of money. He returned to the apartment, catching a pancake he had flipped in the air before he left, with a plate in his left hand, while holding the tray with the coffee in his right.

A few minutes later he was sitting on the couch, having ate some of the food, leaving some for Iris. He seemed to be watching something on the screen, but it was flashing by really fast. Iris came walking into the room, still dressed in her night wear, confused with what was going on. _"You made breakfast!"_ She noticed while walking up to the couch, looking towards the t.v, a perplexed look on her face. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the screen.

 _"When you go away for six months, the world is a mine field of spoilers. But luckily, Cisco hooked me up with an 100x's the speed version of my favorite shows."_ He answered still watching the screen. _"Aww, John Snow died. Oh he's alive!"_ He exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

 _"So I guess you're all caught up now, huh?"_

 _"Pretty much."_ There was an alert on his phone. _"Got to go. Joe needs me at CCPD."_ Getting up from the couch, and putting on his jacket. _"Save me a bear claw?"_

 _"Oh, no promises, Speedster. You whoosh, you lose,"_ Iris teased. She leaned up to give, Barry a quick kiss, before he left.

Man, why doesn't that feel the same anymore, Barry thought walking out of the door. He's with the girl he has been in love with since he was a kid. The speedster should be ecstatic. But he's not. He just can't explain it. He decided to put it off for now, when he got a call. He took it out of his pocket to answer. _"Joe! What's up? I'm on my way to CCPD, right now."_

" _Scratch that. I'm gonna need you to meet me at Skylander's High rises,"_ Joe replied through the speaker.

 _"Alright, I'm on my way!"_ He placed his cell back into his pocket, and made sure no one was watching, before dashing off to the apartment building Joe mentioned over the phone.

Skylander's High Rises

 _"What have we got?"_ Captain Singh asked Joe as they walked into the building, followed closely behind Barry. _"Ah, Mr. Allen. You're late. Six month's late."_

" _Sorry about that, Captain Singh. I want to thank you for granting me that six month sabbatical."_ Barry replied shaking the mans hand.

 _"Yeah, well we can worry about that later. Hope you had a light breakfast."_

 _"Actually no. I had quite a wide spread. Pancakes, eggs, Bacon, fruity cereal..."_ Barry began to reply, but stopped when he saw the look that, Joe was giving him. Walking over to the front of the busted up elevator, and seeing the damage done to the victim and the machine itself. _"Woah! He's... everywhere."_ Barry knelt down to see if he could get a better look.

 _"What can you tell us?"_ Captain Singh asked, looking into the elevator himself.

 _"As far as we can tell, he was dropped several stories,"_ Joe answered.

" _Were you able to I.D. the Vic?"_ Singh asked, Joe.

 _"His name is Kurt weaver. Worth billions."_

The police Captain turned to Barry. _"What can you tell us, Allen?"_

 _"You see the impacts on the ceiling, and the repeated lateral fissures on the frame,"_ Barry began gesturing around the elevator. _"This man wasn't just dropped. He was shaken to death,"_ he finished explaining, as they both leaned forward to see what he was talking about.

 _"Excuse me!"_ They all turned around to see, Cisco wading through the crowd of people and cops in the background. _"Make way. Coming through. You see the badge. That means it's official,"_ the long haired man child said, showing everyone his badge, that was around his neck

 _"He is aware that badge is plastic right?"_ Captain Singh asked, under his breath.

"Sorry I'm late guys. The curls were not cooperating this morning." He looks past them into the elevator," _Oh gosh. Why would you show me this?!"_ Cisco yelled, putting up a hand to block his view.

 _"Because we believe that there was a tech mishap. And you're a tech expert. So we thought you might be able to figure out what happened,"_ Joe explained, before, Cisco walked past him, taking the tablet he had in his arm and connecting it to the elevator with a cord.

Looking down at the screen, Cisco's countenance changed into one of confusion. _"What the. That shouldn't be here."_

 _"What is it?"_ Barry asked.

Turning the device around, to show them the screen. _"It's encrypted code,"_ Cisco replied. _"This wasn't a glitch. It was a hacker."_

S.T.A.R LABS (Cortex)

 _"Okay. It'll take a few hours. But the computer here should be able to decrypt the code easy peasy,"_ Cisco says typing some final things into the computer desk at the front of the cortex. _"While we're waiting, I've got a little gift for you Barry."_ He walks toward the new and improved flash suit. _"Come, Come, walk with you're boy."_

 _"Cisco, I hate to break it to you, but I've already seen the new suit. I've actually already worn it,"_ Barry reminds his fellow scientist, following, Cisco to the back of the room, where his flash suit rests on the mannequin.

 _"Yeah we all know that you gave Barry a fancy new make over,"_ Wally chimes in from where he is seated in a chair near the med-bay.

 _"True, but what you don't know, is that I put some new tech in the suit. Like,_ " Cisco pushes a few things on his tab, causing some yellow lens to cover the eye holes of the mask, _"Your very own HUD."_

 _"Awesome! What does it do?"_ Barry asked happily, an excited grin on his face.

 _"The better question is, what doesn't it do? This things got built in GPS, homing system, and you know that really good Tai place. The one you like so much?"_ Cisco asked.

 _"Yeah?"_ Barry replied turning to Cisco, then back to the suit

 _"Well I programmed the GPS to lock onto it. So you'll easily be able to track it down from any point in the city."_

 _"That's really cool Cisco. Man, thank you."_

 _"If you think that's cool, the suit itself has self repairing armor, dead lock to prevent yourself from being unmasked by a potential enemy, and a really sweet computer, voiced by yours truly,"_ Cisco finished gesturing to himself. _"Plus,"_ he grabs a huge white binder of the table to his left. _"I made you an instruction manual."_ He pushes the manual into Barry's arms, before walking back towards the computer.

 _"Great!"_ Barry exclaims sarcastically.

" _Come on, we're not caveman,"_ Cisco reasoned from across the room.

 _"Well, I'll look at this later,_ " Barry says placing the binder back on the table before walking towards the exit. _"I got to get back to CCPD, and you can blame this on Cisco, but I'm thinking Tai tonight,"_ he says to Iris, walking past her.

 _"Actually, Barry, she might be to tired after the training session we have tonight,"_ Wally explained from the chair he was sitting in.

 _"Oh don't worry about that. I cancelled it,"_ he replied absentmindedly, not thinking much of it.

 _"You cancelled it,"_ Iris repeated surprise evident in her tone.

 _"Yeah."_ He saw Iris's disapproving gaze. _"We'll it's not like we really need it,"_ he reasoned. _"Plus I'm back. So we're all good. Anyways I got to go."_ He gave Iris another peck on the lips, before walking out of the lab, and speeding to CCPD.

 _"It must be so nice having Barry back,"_ Caitlin says walking towards Iris.

 _"Yeah, of course,"_ Iris smiled a sort of half smile.

" _But?"_ Caitlin wondered, having noticed the sudden tension between Iris and Barry.

 _"It's just going to take him a little time to get used to the new dynamics around here is all,_ " Iris explained.

 _"What new dynamics?"_ Caitlin asked, confused.

" _You know,"_ Iris replied, thinking it was obvious.

 _"No I don't. What are you talking about?_

 _"Me, as team leader,"_ Iris answered.

 _"Wait, your team leader?"_ Caitlin asked confused. Didn't they just explain to her that she has no real use on this team. Why would she think she was team leader. That would be absolutely ridiculous, Caitlin thought.

 _"Yeah, I am,"_ Iris said matter-of-factly.

 _"No you're not,"_ Cisco said, inserting himself in the conversation.

 _"Oh really?"_ She replied, with an angry look on her face.

Both of the original team Flash members nodded.

 _"Then who is?"_

 _"Me,"_ Cisco answered with a, Duh expression on his face.

 _"What makes you think that?"_ Iris wondered.

 _"What makes you think you are the team leader now?"_ Cisco asked as well, curious to how she got that asinine idea in her head.

 _"I'm Barry's fiancé!_ " She yelled, thinking that was a solid answer in and of its self.

 _"So?"_ Caitlin and Cisco both retorted, before turning to each other. Thinking, what did that have to with anything.

 _"So, he was the old leader, and now I am, because I'm with him."_ She looked at all of them as if they were stupid.

 _"Wait, that's why you've been bossing us around the last six months?"_ Wally asked, getting into the debate, himself.

 _"Yeah, and you guys listened to me, and followed my instructions,"_ Iris reasoned.

 _"That's cause we would have done that stuff anyway!"_ Cisco yelled, clearly frustrated. _"We don't need you telling us how to do our jobs Iris. More specifically, your dad does not need you telling him how to do his job. We,"_ he said gesturing to Caitlin, Wally, and himself, _"are all professionals, in our respective fields. No offence, but you yourself said your contributions are limited. So why would we put you in charge?! And the reason for why I am the one in charge. Is because Barry told me, you guys would look to me, before he went in the speed-force. I don't know about you. But that seems pretty cut and dry to me. I mean, he might as well have just said, 'Cisco, you're the boss now.'"_ The man finished, doing his best Barry impression. This caused Everyone except Iris to crack up laughing.

Wally was the first to stop. _"Plus, Barry's right. The training sessions haven't really been helping,"_ Wally chimed in once again, with his thoughts on the subject.

 _"You all feel this way?"_ Iris asked, suddenly upset with the entire trio.

 _"Pretty much,"_ they all said, with finality in their face and tone.

 _"Well I wish you would have told me this, instead of having me believe I was in charge the entire time. Thanks for making me look like a fool in front of everyone Cisco!"_ Iris yelled, leaving the cortex.

 _"Trust me, you do that just fine, on your own,"_ Caitlin said, under her breath, some frost in her tone.

Alright guys that's it for part one of this episode. I wanted to give you guys an update as soon as possible, I was gong to start writing earlier in the week, due to being on spring break. But I was struck with a terrible cold/Fever and wasn't feeling up to typing on a computer.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and "I'll see you next time.

Later


End file.
